Cerberus
by xxValentinexx
Summary: Vincent, Cloud and Zack are all rockstars in a band that decide they should go to school for their senior year. Their lives are crazy because of being famous but because of the secret they hold. Yuffietine, Cloti, Zerith. Don't own anything i mention!
1. Chapter 1

Guess what, wrote another story, I know I have like a bunch started but o well. Hope you enjoy this. FYI: Vincent is in a band along with Cloud and Zack, Aeris is Zack's girlfriend and Yuffie, Tifa, Reno, Elena and Rude are her friends. Barrett and Cid are teachers and Cid is a pilot. Shera is Cid's wife and Elmyra is Barrett's wife. Vincent, Zack and Cloud are all 18 and Rylan and Derek are 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF 7 and its characters, don't own Starbucks, don't own the song Cosmic Castaway, it belongs to Electrasy, and I don't own the song Iris, the Goo Goo Dolls do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Casey Silverman for WKGB new channel 3. We are live at the last concert for Cerberus. Two weeks are the band announced that they were going to take a break and go back to school. Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair and Cloud Strife are all going to go back to school for their senior year of high school and Derek Valentine and Rylan Christenson are going to college for their freshmen year. The group still hasn't released where they're going to school but they have released their next concert date, December 21st. Cerberus' manager Reeve Tuesti has also informed us that they will be performing at the new year's bash in Rocket Town. Now we take you live to the concert hall where a record attendance of 75,000 fans await the entrance of Cerberus"

xxxxxxxx

Backstage:

Vincent Valentine, lead singer of Cerberus, was waiting backstage with eth rest of the band for their final concert for three months. He was glad that they had decided to try and at least one semi-normal year as a high schooler. The middle of their freshmen year was when they became famous and started touring so they all felt they needed to go back for their senior year. Zack had convinced all of their parents to move to Wutai and go to school at Leviathan High, mainly because his girlfriend went there and they would know someone. Vincent's brother Derek and his best friend Rylan were going to go to college in Wutai so they could stay home and still write songs with the band.

The room was totally quiet, like it usually was before a concert, until someone broke the silence.

"Surprise!" and that someone just happened to be Zack's girlfriend Aerith, or Aeris as they called her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zack as he got up and kissed her.

"I came to wish my favorite band luck" replied the girl as she gave everyone a hug.

Zack and Aeris had been dating for almost two years; they met at one of their concerts, and whenever they were in a town close to Wutai she would come and watch. She had also come on tour with them last summer, so they all had become real good friends with the girl.

"How'd you get in here, we didn't have a pass set aside for you" stated Derek as he picked up his drumsticks and started to twirl them.

'You forget how long I've known you guys and your body guard. He gave me some reporters pass instead"

"That's Jason for you" replied Cloud

"Are you guys going to be in school tomorrow? It is the first day"

"We can't, Cid gave us an assignment that needs to get done" replied Vincent as they all stood up to get ready to go on stage.

"Okay, but come back alive from it" replied Aeris

"We always do" replied Zack with a wink and then they were on stage.

One thing that the public didn't know about the band was that they were an elite police force, trained for deadly missions. Cid Highwind was their pilot and from what Zack had learned, their history teacher.

xxxxxxx

As soon as they walked out on stage the crowd roared and screamed.

"Hello Junon!" yelled Vincent as he picked up his guitar.

Vincent was lead singer and backup guitarist, Zack guitarist and singer, Cloud bassist and singer, Rylan keyboardist and singer and Derek drummer and singer.

"Are you ready to rock?" yelled Zack and the crowd screamed even louder.

Vincent strummed his guitar to quiet the crowd down enough so they could at least hear them.

"We figured we'd start with our most popular song Cosmic Castaway" said Cloud and then they started

_Lose__ my head to the chemical freeway  
Comin' up on overload  
In a mystic new dimension  
Purify and sanctify me_

_What, so I'm in no end game  
Move my piece right off the board  
Losing sure is easy so I am no more_

_But I'm not broken,_

_In my dream I win   
In here I'm nothing,_

_A Cosmic Castaway_

_In my head I'm a chemical dreamer  
Speed up to burn out mode  
Comin' up in the 5th dimension  
Beautify don't crucify me, yeah_

_So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul  
Losing sure is easy so I am no more_

_But I'm not broken,_

_in my dream I win   
And I take over, coz I'm no loser  
And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop  
But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway   
a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway_

_And I want but have not  
Bad dreams, lost thoughts  
In here with no pain, you hurt me again  
And I want but have none  
I should beat the alien   
But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway  
a Cosmic Castaway, a Cosmic Castaway  
a Cosmic Castaway_

They played all of their favorite songs, which counted to a total of fifteen and then they played their new song 'Iris'.

"Alright everyone this is our new song, never played on the radio and never heard by anyone" said Vincent and then they started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
(Guitar solo)  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am

"That you everyone for coming out to our concert it means so much to us" said Derek

"Remember tickets for the December concert go on sale September 15th, have a great week Junon" yelled Rylan as they left the stage.

They all knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day, but the day after was going to be even longer and harder because of school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed it! It literally just popped into my head as I was listening to the song 'Cosmic Castaway' on my ipod. The next chap is written so it will be up soon!

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, chapter two! They're finally in school! Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own FF or Starbucks or song or band or anything that is mentioned that is already owned in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later:

Friday September 7th

xxxx

"Mom, I'm leaving" yelled Vincent to his mother from the bottom of the stairs

"What?! It's only 6:45, school doesn't start for another hour" said Shinko Valentine walking down the stairs with her youngest child.

"Why is Vinnie leaving?" asked Kristina, Krissy for short, who was four years old. She was the youngest out of the ten Valentine kids.

"Because I have to go to school, don't worry I'll be home at 2:30" said Vincent as he messed up her hair "and I'm leaving now because we wanted to stop at Starbucks first"

"Um, Starbucks sounds good" said Kalli, who was pregnant with her first child and the oldest Valentine. Kalli and her husband Chris were helping them move into their 12 bedroom house because they already lived in Wutai.

"Sorry Kal, I can't bring any back"

"I'll just get Derek to get off his lazy ass and get if for me" yelled Kalli up the stairs hoping to wake up her brother as the door bell ran "I'll get it"

"Hi Kalli" said a familiar voice from the door.

"Hi Cloud, Zack"

"So when's Junior coming out?" asked Zack as he gave Kalli a hug. Cloud and Zack were like family to the Valentines because they had been friends with Vincent since preschool.

"Two more long months" replied the women as she walked into the kitchen "Oh Logan, you can go to Starbucks for me, never mind Derek" yelled Kalli who was talking to the Valentine's oldest son, Logan who was 22.

"Hi Mrs. Valentine, Krissy"

"Hi boys"

"My mom and Mrs. Fair said they were going out to lunch today and wanted you to call them" said Cloud

"Okay"

"Bye mom, bye Krissy"

"Vinnie, remember you promised to make a cake with me"

"2:30, I'll be home then:

"Have fun at school boys" and with that they left and jumped into Vincent's jeep Wrangler that he had gotten for his 18th birthday.

xxxxxx

"When are they going to be here?" asked Tifa

"In like five minutes, Zack just texted me" replied Aeris

Aeris knew her friend had a crush on Cloud, and he her, the day she introduced them and know he was going to their school, which made it even better. She just hoped no one at their school killed them because not one other person out of Aeris' group knew they were coming to Leviathan High.

"How come she got to meet them and not me?" asked Yuffie Kisaragi, princess of Wutai.

"Because you had some princess thing" replied Aeris

"What about me?" asked their friend Reno who had just walked up to them.

"What about you?" stated Tifa

"I don't know but you both asked so I thought I would"

"Where's Rude and Elena?"

"Stuck in traffic" replied the redhead.

"What kind of car do they have?" asked Tifa

"You'll see, but they have a lot to choose from. Hope that they brought the bigger one so they can give you a ride home" replied Aeris

"I can't believe that their coming here" said Tifa

"Think of if they knew" said Reno nodding to the popular girls; Lucrecia, Shelke and their group.

"They still don't believe that I'm dating Zack, but that will change" and as if right on queue the doors opened and three boys walked in. Zack was wearing black pants and his usual sleeveless tight black shirt and black vest. Cloud was wearing black pants and a tight black short sleeve shirt. Vincent was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black short sleeve shirt. They were all wearing black combat boots.

"Zack!" yelled Aeris and then she ran to her boyfriend.

"Hey baby girl" replied the well toned black haired rock star as he kissed her.

"I assume you're all fine?" stated Aeris as she hugged Cloud

"Yes mother" replied Vincent as she hugged him and went back to Zack's side.

"You have to meet my friends" replied Aeris but before they could get over there someone yelled "Oh my god it's Cerberus!" and they were bombarded by people.

It took them forever to get over to Aeris friends and tell everyone that they would be here all day and all year.

"Finally" said Zack as they made it to the group near the lockers.

"Guys you remember Tifa" said Aeris as they all said hi to her

"This is Yuffie, Reno, Elena and Rude" the last two had shown up as they walked in.

"Guys this is Zack, Cloud and Vincent"

"Ah, the Cerberus boys" said a man from behind them "I'm principal Fox, follow me for your schedules"

"See ya later" said Zack as he kissed Aeris and then left with the other two.

"So it is true" said Lucrecia from across the hall

"Aeris has a rock star boyfriend, never thought he would go for the quiet girl" said Shelke

"That'll change once he sees me" replied Lucrecia and then they left laughing.

"I hate her" said Aeris

"Don't worry, Zack won't leave you" said Yuffie hugging her friends' shoulders.

"Oh I know, but I still hate her" and then the bell rang and everyone went to class.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Principals office:

"We tried to put you in the same classes but Aeris informed us that she knew you so you split up with some of her friends for some of them. Just let me know if you have any problems with anything"

"I think we'll be fine" replied Vincent

"Of course. You haven't missed much because it's the second day of school. I'll show you where you first period class is" and with that they left.

Cloud and Vincent had English first period with Reno who Cloud thought was the redhead and Zack had math with Rude and Aeris.

Vincent and Cloud sat down in the back next to Reno.

"So what do you guys think of school so far?" asked Reno

"Reno right? It's not the first time we've been to school, but it's all high school so what can I say" replied Cloud

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Bindig and I'm only saying this because we have two new students, Mr. Cloud Strife and a Mr. Vincent Valentine, both of which I assume you all know from the band Cerberus. Why don't you say something about yourselves" said the teacher as he sat down on his desk and everyone started to stare at them.

"You can find anything about us on the internet" replied Cloud

"Very funny Mr. Strife. Tell us something about your family or music" replied Mr. Bindig.

"That's easy. Don't believe the tabloids, we do write our own songs. I have a mom, dad, older brother and younger sister" replied Cloud

"And you Mr. Valentine"

"I have nine brother's and sister's" after he said that everyone was staring at him with amazement

"You're joking" said a kid from across the room

"He's not" replied Cloud

"What are their names" asked the teacher

"Oldest to youngest, Kallianna but Kalli for short she's 24, Logan 22, Derek who you all know 19, Me 18, Isabella, Izzy turned 16 last week, Nathan, or Nate 14, Evelyn, or Eve 10, Blair, 8, Anthony or Tony 5 and Kristina or Krissy, 4" replied Vincent

"Holy Shit" replied a kid

"That's enough Mr. Thomas"

"You really have that many siblings?" asked a girl

"Yeah, well if my band mates count then I got three more"

"God bless your mother" replied the teacher

"Yeah, that's what our manager told her" replied Cloud

"What about your music, how do you write a song?"

"Let's say Cosmic Castaway" said Cloud looking at Vincent as he nodded "It's about someone who doesn't fit in but knows they can do better in life. I mean, but I'm not broken, but I dream I win? You know that you can do whatever you set yourself out to do"

"It's pretty much the basis of the band" said Vincent

"That's the assignment for tonight, everyone pick one of Cerberus' songs and write down what you think it means. You two can pick a different band or really look at your songs" and with that the bell rang

"Well that was easy" replied Vincent

"What do you guys have next?" asked Reno

"Double period of Physics" replied Cloud

"My class, along with everyone else"

"That was so easy, I'm so gonna pass that class. Bow Chicka Bow Wow" and then Vincent had Cloud in a head lock

"I hate my brother for making that up" replied Vincent as he was looking at Cloud with a grin on his face and then let him go.

"Then take it out on him, not me"

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late" yelled Reno who was about twenty feet in front of them

"Sorry" they both replied at the same time.

Where English was easy Physics class was crazy thought Vincent as he walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What's in Physics??? Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review! Next chap up at the end of the week!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the reviews. I swear will update my other stories by the end of this week. Tell me if anything is confusing. I changed the ages Nate will be 14 in November, he's in eighth grade and Izzy will be 16 in two weeks.

Disclaimer: Don't own FF or anything else that I mention. Also don't own any of the songs I put in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys had made themselves ready for anything at Leviathan High, but one thing they weren't ready for was Barrett Wallace, Aeris' stepfather, to be their physics teacher. They had met him numerous times and could never see him doing anything serious, like teaching; especially since he would sometimes come on mission with them. They also didn't expect pretty much everyone that Aeris had introduced to them to be in their class. The class consisted of Vincent, Cloud, Zack, Reno, Rude, Aeris, Yuffie, Tifa and Elena. There were a few other people that they were talking to that Vincent didn't know but he assumed that they were friends with Aeris' friends.

"Hey guys, so how did first period go?" asked Aeris as she and Zack walked up to them

"It was actually about us and surprise our music" replied Cloud as he and Vincent sat down at a table next to Zack and Aeris.

Reno was sitting next to Elena and sitting behind them were Rude and from what Vincent got from Reno, Tseng. In front of Vincent was Yuffie and in front of Cloud was Tifa.

"Excuse me, but all of the cool kids sit up front and seeing as you guys are rock stars we believe you should be up there" replied this girl who had walked up to them.

"I like where I am" replied Vincent and then she left in a hurry.

"Who's that?" asked Cloud as the bell rang

"Lucrecia" replied Aeris and then the class started.

"Hello everyone, I would like you all to notice that we have three new students in this class, even though you demons probably know them already, I hafta say that" said Mr. Wallace "Vincent, Cloud and Zack, welcome to crazy ass physics"

Most kids would be shocked when one of their teachers would swear in class, but that was the way Mr. Wallace was and the boys already knew that. Barrett would only let his step-daughter date Zack if he met all of the boys from the band first, so they knew him very well.

"Because I really don't feel like teaching you all today because it's a Friday, I'm going to be doing some kick ass chem. Demos, just for the heck of it. Reno you're my assistant"

"Does that mean if I accidentally blow something up I can't get in trouble?" asked the red head as he started to walk towards the front of the room

"Sure, we'll go with that" replied Mr. Wallace

Of course Reno did screw it up. The experiment end with an 'Oh fuck' followed by and explosion at the teacher's desk.

"Sorry" replied Reno

"Yeah, yeah, just move your ass and get more beakers"

Physics was for the most part fun. For the rest of the two periods they did experiments, not just the teacher did them. They actually did a few themselves and none of them ended in an explosion. They ended class about five minutes early so they were left talking for a while before the bell.

"What's your schedule look like?" asked Yuffie who had turned around to talk with them, along with Tifa

"English- Bindig, then here, Math – Desieno, Lunch, History – Highwind, Tech – Highwind, Study hall, Spanish – Tzetzis" replied Vincent

"You're stuck with me for the rest of the day" replied Yuffie "I have all of the same classes as you, what about you Cloud?"

"English, here, Spanish – Mitchell, Lunch, History – Highwind, Math – Kietch, Study hall, Tech – Highwind"

"You're in my Spanish, History and Math class" replied Tifa

"What about Zack, what's yours look like?" asked Yuffie

"Math first, here, English – Shafer, Lunch, History – Highwind, Study hall, Tech – Highwind, Spanish – Tzetzis. Aeris is in most of my classes along with Rude, Reno and Elena" replied Zack and then the bell rang

"Come on Vinnie, lets go to math" said Yuffie as she jumped up and started walking out with him following

"Vinnie?" stated Vincent as he caught up with her

"Don't like it?" asked Yuffie with a grin on her face

"No, only one other person calls me that" replied the red eyed rock star

"Then I few special" replied Yuffie as they walked into math

Vincent sat down next to Yuffie because she was the only person he knew in the class, well besides Lucrecia and her friend, but he didn't like them that much. Math was an easy subject for Vincent, even though he was in a math than kids his age should be, he felt it was still very easy. But then he got thinking about Yuffie; he knew that she was the princess of Wutai because he had seen her in magazines but he felt like there was more to her. He was taken out of his train of thought when he found a piece of paper on his desk with writing on it.

_Is it true that you have nine brothers and sisters? Yuffie_

Vincent looked next to him to see the princess with a grin on her face but still taking down the notes that the teacher was giving.

_Yes, but there is also my sister's husband and my band mates, who are always at the house_

Vincent put the paper on her desk while the teacher wasn't looking

_Shit, I thought my dad was joking when he said your father had ten kids. Names and ages?_

_Kallianna but Kalli for short she's 24, Logan 22, Derek 19, Me 18, Isabella, Izzy 16 in two weeks, Nathan, or Nate 13, Evelyn, or Eve 10, Blair, 8, Anthony or Tony 5 and Kristina or Krissy, 4_

_Wow, full house. How does your mom do it?_

_Honestly don't know, but we have our bodyguard Jason that helps out._

_Cool, what grade is your sister Izzy in?_

_Tenth, you'll probably meet her at lunch. What about you, any siblings?_

_One, Nicholas, but my dad calls him Nicho and I call him Nick, he's 13 and probably already met your brother. ? What kind of car do you have?_

_I have three cars._

As soon as Vincent handed her the piece of paper she had this shocked look on her face.

_What kinds?_

_Jeep Wrangler, it's in the parking lot, but it's black with flames on the hood. I also have a '67 black impala, '70 black firebird._

_Nice picks, firebird have the biggest engine?_

_Yeah, but I'm upgrading it_

_You know how to work on cars?_

_Yeah, one thing the media doesn't know about me._

_Ha-ha, I think they know everything about me_

And then the bell rang.

"You probably have a harder life than we do" said Vincent as they went to each other's locker to get their lunch.

"How so?" asked Yuffie confused.

"You've been in the media's spotlight for your whole life"

"Yeah, but now you guys are taking it up, so I'm good" replied Yuffie smiling

"You can have it back it you want" replied Vincent as Yuffie started to laugh as they entered the lunch room.

"No thanks" replied Yuffie as they sat down at a table where everyone was at.

"I've come to the conclusion" said Zack as everyone had sat down

"And what might that be?" asked Reno

"I hate English"

"You speak English so how can you hate it" replied Tifa

"I know, I just hate the class" replied Zack as he started to eat his sandwich

"Zack, you hate school" said Vincent

"That is very true" replied Zack as someone sat down next to Vincent and stick a phone in his ear.

"Who is it?" asked Vincent to the person who sat down.

"Krissy" replied the girl

"I'll be back, guys this is my sister Izzy" said Vincent and then he walked out of the lunch room.

"Who's Krissy?" asked Elena

"Our younger sister" replied Izzy

"Nice to meet you I'm Yuffie, that's Reno, Rude, Tifa, Elena and I'm assuming you know them and Aeris"

"Nice to meet you all" replied the girl

Meanwhile, Vincent on the phone

"What's wrong Krissy?"

"Vinnie, I'm bored and Jason stinks at making grilled cheese sandwiches" replied the girl

"I can't come home, but where's mom?"

"At Mrs. Fair's house, oh wait Nate just got home"

"What? Put him on"

"Hello?"

"Nate its Vince, what are you doing home?"

"A water main broke in the middle school and elementary school so they had to send us all home" replied the boy

"Okay, can you make Krissy a grilled cheese sandwich before she kills Jason"

"Yeah" replied the boy as he started to laugh.

"Nate beside Jason you're in charge because Logan and Derek aren't home"

"You can count on me; house will look the same when you get home"

"Thanks, and stay away from Kalli"

"Too late" replied Nate as Vincent heard yelling in the background.

"By Nate"

"You better save us soon" and then Vincent closed the phone and walked back into the lunch room and sat back down in between his sister and Yuffie.

"Am I taking you home?" asked Vincent to his sister.

"Yeah, you don't have to bring me here but you have to take me home" replied Izzy as she got up and left.

"She seems nice" replied Tifa and then Cloud, Zack and Vincent started to laugh.

"What, she does"

"Wait until you see her at home, she's like the prank queen" replied Zack

"What did she do to you for you 16th birthday Cloud?" stated Vincent with a smirk on his face.

"Don't remind me about, she put pink dye in my shampoo" replied Cloud and then they all started to laugh until Lucrecia and Shelke walked over.

"Excuse me, but we were wondering why suck a handsome and famous man would be doing dating suck a quiet and not so pretty girl?" stated Shelke in her not so innocent voice.

"Are you talking about Cloud, man, I keep telling you, you should cut your hair, it makes you look like a girl" replied Zack as they all started laughing.

"Funny, truly funny, but why are you dating her?" asked Lucrecia

"Because she's beautiful, sweet, kind and is the only person that can stand my sense of humor" replied Zack as he kissed Aeris.

"If you love her so much, why didn't you by her a Ferrari or expensive convertible instead of that stupid big F-250 that she drives?"

"Because the dealer said it was the safest thing and I want my girl to be safe, but by all means, you two can have your unsafe convertibles and I'll laugh when you get into an accident" with that said they all stomped off in a very pissed off mood.

"Something tells me she doesn't like you" said Reno

"Oh well, I don't really like her either" replied Zack

The next period was a little strange because they had Cid Highwind, who was their pilot for missions, as their teacher.

"Hi Cid" said Zack as they walked in

"Guys, until 2 it's Mr. Highwind" replied the man

"Fine, so how's Shera?" asked Cloud

"Pregnant and moody" replied the blond pilot.

"Does that mean I shouldn't go to tech next period?" asked Vincent

"You probably shouldn't but could you make sure she doesn't get close to any machines, I trust you more than her" replied Cid laughing.

"I will" replied Vincent

"Now class take your seats, today we're going to learn about wars, 'cause they're fucking sweet" and then rest of the class went on like that.

Tech was interesting, Yuffie was confused because Vincent actually knew Mr. and Mrs. Highwind, but she just figured maybe family friends. Vincent had a hard time keeping Shera away from large machinery but when he said he promised Cid last period he would keep her away from it she complied.

In study hall Vincent actually finished all of his homework, mainly because all they had to do for study hall was check in for saying you were actually there and wonder off to anywhere in the school you wanted to go. Vincent even had time to start writing a song until Yuffie and Cloud sat down next to him.

"Whacha doing?" asked Yuffie looking at his notebook.

"Writing a song" replied the dark rock star.

"Lemme see" said Yuffie and then she took it

_Chorus:_

_Dream this moment as you run away_

_You would know me, separate me from what I believe_

_This moment in brutality _

_You're the one who kept on pushing 'til I made you play_

_Different Song:_

_Chorus:_

_Hold on before it's too late_

_Or until we leave this behind_

_Don't fall just be who you are_

_It's all that we need in our lives_

"Pretty good, but write the whole song" replied Yuffie

"That's how Vince writes, the chorus and then the rest comes to him. By Monday he'll probably have one of those written out or another one" replied Cloud

"Really?" asked Yuffie

"Yeah, I usually write a song a week" replied Vincent

"What about that new song from your concert the other night?"

"That was a group effort" replied Cloud

"You putting it your next cd?"

"No, we're releasing it on the 15th and you get one if you buy a ticket" replied Cloud

"I gotta write that down" replied Yuffie as she fished through her bag for a piece of paper

"Why?" asked Vincent

"Because I need to by a ticket silly, my dad can't say no if I get it the day they go on sale" replied the princess.

"No you don't, we'll give you a pass" replied Vincent as he closed his notebook.

"What?!"

"We give our friends backstage passes and seats upfront" replied Cloud as they stood up waiting for the bell.

"Really and I get one?" asked Yuffie who was now very excited.

"Yeah, and I'll give you a copy of the song" replied Vincent as the bell rang and they started walking to Spanish.

"What are your concerts like?" asked Yuffie

"Crazy, but fun. If you really want to know asked Aeris, she goes to most of them" replied Vincent as they walked into the Spanish room.

Spanish went by really quickly, mainly because Vincent was really good at it and because he was passing notes back and forth with Yuffie the whole time. As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of school Vincent let out a sigh of relief. He had made it through one day of school and had made a couple of new friends.

"She where is this Jeep of yours?" asked Yuffie as they walked outside.

"Right there" pointed Vincent to a black Jeep, brand new with no cover on it, along with three people waiting next to it.

"Sweet, well I'll see ya Monday, I hafta wait for my car" replied Yuffie as Vincent stopped walking.

"You want a ride home?"

"No I'll wait"

"Get in the Jeep" replied Vincent

"My Dad will freak out" replied Yuffie as she started to walk with him to the jeep.

"You said he knows my father" then Yuffie nodded "he won't mind"

"And your so sure of that because?" asked Yuffie

"A feeling" replied Vincent as he got into the drivers seat.

"Hey Vince is it okay if Tifa comes to the house with us?" asked Cloud as he got in

"Yeah" and then Tifa and Yuffie got into the back as Izzy got into the passenger seat.

"Where's Zack and Aeris?" asked Vincent as he started the engine

"Zack is driving Aeris' truck to your house" replied Cloud as they pulled out of the parking lot

"By the way we're stopping at Starbucks" said Izzy "Vincent's treat so you guys can get some"

"My treat huh?" stated Vincent as he looked at his sister

"You have the credit card" replied the girl as they got onto the main road and headed to Starbucks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll have the other one up soon!

Please review and I don't own any of the songs I put in here!!


End file.
